A dilemma called love
by StephxDD
Summary: Pregnacy is always unexpected...*sigh*
1. One Heart's Maturity

•** "A maiden in love become brave without knowing it"** _Madame de Stael_

** ...O...  
Chapter I  
ONE HEART'S MATURITY**

I just wanted to scream. Scream until my lungs forced me to gasp for air. A problem like _this_ is huge, and more when your dearest lives 500 years in the past. I couldn't believe what i was going to do, but there was nothing more I could think about as a solution. And besides, it was the right thing.

Three months have been passed, and I'm such a coward. I can't take it anymore. The bump between my hips is going to be visible in no time.  
_C'mon Kagome, you can do it!!_, I told to myself. "It's so easy to just say it!" I hissed to my own conscience to hush it. I shuted my eyes, my hands went to my belly.  
Inside my wondering mind were a lot of memories. The memories of that night, when I realized that this half demon wasn't the only man on Earth. I replayed in my head his kisses and touches in my body, in my heart. The rage I felt for InuYasha's rejection disappeared. _"Who is InuYasha?"_ I heard my heart saying while his perfect lips found mine.

_"Love him, love him, love him. Just this night. Your last night"_

Voices in my head repeated every time when I touched his bare, unbelievable chest. And then, his lusting lips kissed my neck...  
A shiver ran through my spine. I opened my eyes. My cheeks went crimson red.  
What a problem, isn't it? What I, a 15 years-old wench, is going to do with a baby? Yes, a baby. Piece of cake. First, take it to the place it belongs. I sat on my bed and sighed. Love is an incredible thing. A big, cruel thing. I gritted my teeth.  
The time has come. I heard my mother's steps in the hallway, coming directly to my room. Did she figured out my _problem_? Dang! it's now, or never. A dreadful sound broke my throat. This time, I gasped in horror.  
"May I come in, Kagome?" My mother asked in her sweet and worried tone. This was like a stab in my heart.  
"Of course mother-" I said, trying to correct my face. It was like I was going to shoot myself in any minute. Mom tried to meet my gaze but I couldn't, I couldn't. I failed her, how could I dare to even look at her?  
Mom placed both warm on my pale face. I sobbed, this was to much for me.  
"Is there something wrong?" She asked in her tone again. And again, she killed me.  
"Yes!!-" I managed to say between sobs. "Mom I'm--"  
I stopped. At least, I looked at her face. She was very serious, but kind. Mom kissed my forehead. "C'mon dear, tell me"  
I took a deep breath and whispered:  
"Forgive me-" My dull voice broke, but she waited. Silence. I had no voice, no guts. I breathed again and said: "I'm pregnant"

_Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant..._ an echo in my head stunned me.

Mother's face went blank. Mine was covered with killing tears. And my hands went to my belly, stroking it.  
The room was in complete silence, despiting my childish sobs. I just wanted to hear her, to hear her advice! Why she didn't talk?!  
"Momma" I said and I took her hand. I was willing her to release from my touch, but she didn't.  
"I got to go from here..." I whispered, my tears ran over my face. It angried me. I swept the silly tears with my free hand. I was going to talk again, but her even and silent breathing distracted me, I waited. Finally, mother opened her mouth.  
"Since when?" momma said, but she was staring at nothing.  
"That doesn't matter, what matter is what it-- " I told her, she shook her head.  
"Who is the father?" she whispered. This time she met my eyes."It's I-InuYasha??" she asked bewildered.  
"NO! .No." I almost yelled. InuYasha would never see me again. Never. I made a frown.  
"So...?" My confused mom mumbled. I made a pause. I found no words to explain. What should I say?  
_Mother, the father of my baby is a demon, a full fledged demon, awesome isn't it?. Even though of his nature, he's very kind and powerful. I know he loves me, and I know I love him._  
Yeah, so easy. Just as another boy next-door.  
I cleared my throat and muttered: "My baby's father is a d-demon" I closed my eyes...  
"Kagome?! what on Ear--!!" Momma yelled with an uneven respiration. I placed both hands on my ears.  
"Because of that I have to go!!, I'm bearing a half-demon!! He or she have no chance to be happy here and--" I cried. Stupid, hot tears wept my cheeks.  
I started to cry so hard, and mother surrounded me with her arms.  
"I'm sorry." I sobbed in her ear. I hugged her so hard, I needed to fell her support, her mother love. My farewell.  
"I love you, I love you no matter what." She told me with her chin resting on my head. I felt a warm drop in my head. A tear. My voice broke. "Mom!"  
"I know you're so mature Kagome. I know you really love this being you gave your love." Momma said hugging me tightly to her chest. Little puppy complained, and I smiled at his little kick. "I'll miss you." Mother said.  
"Oh mom!! I'll miss you too!" I cried. "I love you so much. But I know is the right thing."I said wrapping my arms around little puppy.  
"It is." she ended and I nodded.

I took a nap and a shower before leaving. I packed the basics and a lot of comfortable clothes. Maternity isn't that great, and I really wonder if bearing a hybrid is the same as a human. I doubt it. More power, more pain. Ouch.  
Sota took my packs and other useful things (like shampoo) to the shrine and placed them next to the bone eater's well. Mom brought food and other supplies to the shrine too. I just prayed underneath the Sacred Tree for my baby's sake. I want him or her to be really happy. To be accepted, starting from his father. What a wish, I sighed.  
"If there is any way you can return..." Mom started."Please come, we want to meet our new baby." Mom smiled and kissed my cheek. I kissed back.  
"Farewell, my dear Kagome." Said grandpa and hugged me. I turned to Sota, who was very sad to meet my gaze.  
"I'll miss you sis, bye nephew or niece." and he glomped me carefully, petting my belly.  
"I love you bro." I said and kissed his head.  
"Farewell family, pray for our happiness" I took my stuff and threw them inside the well. I turned to face mom. she kissed my forehead and said "We will."  
I nodded and turned to the well, staring at it several minutes. There's no other thing I can do. Hello Feudal Era. Then I closed my eyes, while throwing myself inside the deep, ravenous well...


	2. The True Love

** •"One's true love comes from the most unexpected being." **_Steph xDDD_**  
...O...  
Chapter II  
THE TRUE LOVE**

When I came out of the well I sighed. I don't know why, but I was expecting him to be there. The day was entirely gloomy; it was raining and it didn't bothered me. Maybe because my heart and life where like the weather. So pathetic. Nothing have been changed here, in the Feudal Era.  
I took my stuff and started to walk. I paused. A huge grieve hit my heart and I gasped. A bad signal. I could see a black aura all around the place, what on Earth was happening? It seems that I'm still a powerful priestess. Hurray for me.  
Baby kicked me and I placed my hand where he hit me. "Everything is fine, baby." I said to my little puppy; it seems that babies really can feel their mother's emotions. Creepy. But this only remind me that I'm not alone, and I have someone to be strong. I grinned.  
I went directly to the Sacred Tree, to find some peace. This tree is like part of my life, of my heart. It lived among with me since I was born to now. I touched the harsh bark of the tree, and my mind showed me my true love. His perfect face, his eyes looking at me, his lips shaped to held mine...  
"Knock it off!!" I yelled and shook my head as to forget him. totally useless. "How this happened?" Again, I told to myself..God! I have to stop talking alone! I sighed looked at the tree, and answered to my curious mind: This is for InuYasha's regret?...M-my vengeance?! No. I'm not in that way. I used to loved him and because of that love I really want his happiness. "I really love you..." Not again, I sobbed. How stupid you're Kagome...  
I closed my eyes and I remembered everything, every word that came out of his lips...this is what happened, the day I tasted Heaven:

The day when we ended (at least) with Naraku's existence, I ran away form my companions to stop what I was hearing. I love you Kikyo, I love you... I ran away from InuYasha's words that destroyed my heart. "I'm sorry" he told me with his eyes. My heart ached, and I ran in look of the Sacred Tree.  
My stupid tears wept my cheeks. I hated that, is a signal of my weakness. During my flight, I could sense someone watching me, hunting me but I didn't care. Death wasn't important right now. My lungs wanted me to breath, my legs to stop, but my heart wanted to continue. Physical pain is no compared to such a thing as a rejection. I closed my eyes at the thought. Huge error. The stalker stopped when I fell to the ground. Those idiotic tears ran throught my cheeks again. I fisted the hard ground, now my hand hurt.  
I stayed in the ground for a long time wondering about my terrible fate. I got up when I heard a sigh, I looked all around the trees searching for a starving demon. "Go on!" I yelled at nothing."feast on me!!" I gritted my teeth.  
Another sigh. "Disgusting..." I heard a masculine and recognizable voice. "I, Sesshomaru, have no interest in devour you." He said and approached to my side. My eyes went widen at his greatness. My voice disappeared. "Can't you speak, woman?" Sesshomaru asked arching one eyebrow.  
My body was shaking. I couldn't talk, I breathed again and muttered "I look pathetic, isn't it?"and sighed. I knew I was nothing next to "The Lord of the Western Lands."  
The perfect demon chuckled, and I didn't believe what I was hearing, I managed to saw his face. He was smiling. My heart melted, this was so incredible. He moved gracefully his face to my direction and said "Indeed, as you always do" and smiled. To my surprise, I laughed and I swept the tears. Sesshomaru was irresistible, I couldn't be angry with him.  
"Take this." Sesshomaru took a piece of his robe and handled to me. I looked at his eyes bewildered, he skipped my gaze. "Please clean your face, you look as a totally coward." Heh, the perfect word to describe me.  
"Thanks" I cleaned my face."It seems that dog demons can't see a criying woman" I forced a smile. He half smiled at my frown. I died.  
He sat next to me staring at the dark sky and I followed his gaze. After a long minute I dared to say looking at my hands "Why did you followed me?." He said nothing, I looked at his face. For me, it seemed that he was looking for the correct words to explain to me. Finally he said "Aren't you honorated?". A rush of heat sparkled red in my cheeks. He looked at my face and sighed, "You ran like a crazy animal around the forest, I thought you would kill yourself. But it seems to me that you're fine." He glanced at me and I didn't met his gaze "Oh." Is the only thing I could think about.  
Silence covered the moment until I sighed. I wanted to ask him many things like: Why did you worry for me? or Why are you so perfect?, specially the last one. I closed my eyes, swallow my shyness and tried to talk "Why--".  
"Do you still love InuYasha?" He asked. The world stopped, my heart burned. I froze.  
Sesshomaru turned slowly to my side, approaching more and more. His scent was something out of this world. I could even know how his lips would taste. I bit my lip at my lusting thoughts, I didn't answer. Sesshomaru placed both hands at my shoulders. My entire body shocked at the touch. My vision blurred, but I only saw the precious, arrogant, ambar eyes. My heart wanted to escape out of my chest. What an unexpected feeling, this is new for me. Gosh.  
I shuted my eyes and gritted my teeth. Sesshomaru chuckled at my reaction, "Stop!" I hissed. "Answer me" he murmured in my ear. A shiver unbalanced my posture. "Non of your bussiness" I growled.  
"Alas-" He said with a persuasive tone. "You're so--"  
"So what?-" I interrupted him. He didn't care about i said. His hands shaped slowly the sides of my shoulders, my neck, and my face. I gasped.  
"Hmm..." He muttered raising one eyebrow. "You're so...not-normal" Sesshomaru said seriously examinating my features.  
"What?!" I said angrily, trying to free myself from his grip, but failed. Sesshomaru was pleased.  
"Normal humans are so obvious, they get scared to death and die themselves; nothing funny there. You're not, you're special..." He said with a dark grin in his perfect face; for a moment I met his gaze and he was satisfied. "You're not scared of me, what an error." He said running his index finger through my neck.  
"T-thanks." I said shivering."You're weird too."  
This took him by surprise. He laughed, and I stopped breathing to hear it. It was like an angel singing. The last silly tear of my eyes fell through my cheek. I blushed and finally grinned for real. His eyes went widen, he was amazed. He took the warm tear with his thumb and examinated it, and then he looked at my eyes.  
We looked each other for a while, and I said confidently:  
"I don't love him anymore" I looked at his yellowish eyes.  
"No."He said. "You have never love him", and approached to my face, still on his hands. I didn't struggle anymore.  
His perfect lips met mine and kissed them eagerly. I kissed back with the same passion. So this is real love. So, you dog demon, are my only one?. I smiled at the thought. Sesshomaru looked at me like if I was the most valuable treasure and I like he was a god...the difference of this feeling was, that he loved me, only me. Maybe I was dreaming, a human- hater demon loving a human wench?, ridiculous. Yeah, but I didn't care in that moment, he was mine.  
The moon was a a white-pearl, beautiful crecent, the starry and peaceful night was perfect to heal my soul; the cherry tree flowers scattered all around us...

The cold rain awoke me from my sweet memories._ Idiot!_ I told to myself. I really love him so much Indeed, and little puppy is the proof of my love. I nodded to myself. I took a deep breath and went towards the village, to enface my past...


	3. Realization

• **"I kissed a full-fledged dog demon, and I liked it..." **_-Kagome xDD_

**...O...**

**Chapter III**

**REALIZATION**

Honestly, I didn't want to arrive to the village. Being there means to enface InuYasha. No, I have always tried to be strong but this was too much; I'm positive I don't love him anymore, but still is painful. In some way, he have never loved me the way I did. A complete jerk, that is what he is. I shook my head at this annoying thoughts and sighed. In the other hand, I wanted to see my friends and dear ones. There was an emotion of fear in my heart. I don't know what to say to him; I really don't want to see him because I'm affraid of his reaction. _Hey Sesshomaru, guess what I'm bearing a half-breed of yours, sweet isn't it?_, yeah and then he'll rip my head off first than recognize a hybrid as his son. I shivered. Dammit! why he have to be so scary?  
I took the little purple crecent of my bracelet with my fingers, stroking it gently. This really calmed me down, I was freak out. I closed my eyes,and the image of his perfect face appeared in my mind. Sesshomaru. Somehow, I gritted my teeth. It's totally useles, in someway I hate him because he's such a coward. Why didn't he take me with him? No, he just took me to the Forest of No Return and then threw me inside the well. The only thing I remember after that night is the blurry image of Sesshomaru kissing my forehead saying "Forgive me". I really tried to awake and yell at him "Don't go, I love you!!" but it was worthless. My eyelids were heavy, my muscles lumb and I had no voice. Sesshomaru left something metallic in my hands, and then...GAH!! hello modern Japan. I don't want to even think about, but I believe that Sesshomaru just used me...how sad...  
I stopped walking when I was almost in the village, suddenly, I heard some familiar voices near in the forest. "Sango, can we take this?" That was Shippo, I gasped. "Of course Shippo, but take Kirara with you" Sango... a tear ran over my cheek, I walked faster."Sango my love, I'm hungry". No doubt that's Miroku. My respiration went uneven and my eyes wept with tears; I threw my packs and my steps moved faster. My friends were in the other side of the forest, I just wanted to hug them, to told them about my poblems, to hear their advices. _InuYasha_. I paused, pain and suffering come with that name. My mind broke my happy thoughts with _him_. Screw it!, in that moment, I didn't care, and started to run to reach them. I exit from the forest to the village. Sango turned to my direction, her eyes went widen.  
"Kagome!!" her voice broke and ran to hug me.  
"Sango!, Oh God" I cried on her shoulder, I really needed to see her, my best friend.  
"Are you okay?!" She cried too, it seems that they were very worried for me, and she hugged me again.  
"Where have you been? " Shippo sobbed in my shoulder.  
I managed to talk but I couldn't, I was criying so hard. Sango hugged me tightly to her chest. Puppy complained, he doesn't like when I have this paranoia attacks. My son. That's why I'm here.  
"Miroku!! Kagome is here!!!" Sango cried to Miroku, who ran to our direction.  
"Lady Kagome, for all the heavens are you okay?!" I nodded, and Miroku sighed in relief placing a hand on Sango's shoulder. They exchanged worried gazes.  
What is happening here? Why they are hiding something from me? I asked to myself, I felt the demonic aura all over the place. My weak hands went to my belly as if I could protect my baby.  
"My Lady" Miroku said in a worried tone. "Are you positive you're okay?"  
"Of course" I told him. I wasn't paying attention, my head was full of other things. "Miroku, where's Lady Kaede?" I asked looking at all directions, I ready needed to talk to her about _my problem_.  
"She's not here right now" Miroku said seriously and then continued "Lady Kaede left in search of specific herbs." He said pensative, and I remained silent.  
"InuYasha isn't here. He's with Totosai Lady Kagome, just in case you asked yourself."  
"Awesome." It was the only thing I could think to say about InuYasha. I really didn't care.  
"But Lady Kaede will come in no time." Sango added at my frown, trying to change the subject. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" She tried to catch my gaze, but I skipped hers.  
_Oh yes Sango!, you know? please use condom when you think you and your mate are ready to show your love. Or you'll be in a deadly situation just as me, cool isn't it?._ My sarcastic thoughts interfered . "No, don't worry" I told her, but she didn't believe me (I'm sure of that). I looked at my friends' faces, they were worried and gloomy. Sango was examinating me delicately. I gasped at her glance, maybe I'm a very obvious pregnant teenager. Sango was totally freaking me out.  
"What's happening here?" I dared to say, their silence and preocupation were killing me. Sango's face went pale, Miroku made a worried frown. "Why don't you talk about?." Okay, this was very intimidating.  
"My Lady." Miroku's voice was like a weak wind, it was hard to listen I paid more attention. "It was an error of you to come here in a time like this." My heart stopped beating. Miroku said this looking directly at my eyes, Sango took my hand at my gloomy face.  
"Miroku is right Kagome, you need to leave this place before is too late." I shook my head at their killing words.  
"WHY?!" I yelled and stupid, hot tears wept my cheeks. "I need to be here, I really need to live here!!" I sobbed, I was very irritated at their silence, I swept the tears on my face.  
"Kagome..." Shippo whispered with tears in his cute eyes. "You must go."  
"NOO!" I growled at them. They didn't understand!! I have to bear my child in this place. The place he belongs...I cried at my thoughts. Miroku took me by the shoulders.  
"Your life is in danger." Miroku said exasperated.  
"In danger of what?!" I snarled in the same tone. I was going to continue the argument but I stopped. I stopped when I saw one of my biggest fears. Kikyo's soul collectors were all around the place, flying around me. A dreadful moan came from one of the houses. Kikyo. Kikyo was there, my body froze.  
"Is th-that..?" I said shocked, my voice was trembling. Miroku nodded and my heart ached. What in hell was so powerful to put Kikyo "the great priesstes of all times" in that estate? God, what I'm supposed to do now? I lost the ground for a moment, my world moved. And I was positive this wasn't for the maternity.  
"Please." I managed to say."Explain to me. What's is happening?!, for the third time!" I was really pissed, I looked at the black sky. Even though it was midday, the sky was dark and dismal thanks for the demonic aura. My heart grew with anxiety. Sango and Miroku looked each other.  
"If you want to." Miroku started, he cleared his throat."Lady Kagome, when we destroyed Naraku and his reincarnations many demons around the place freed themselves. Without a demon-sucking creature just as Naraku they started to feel liberated, attacking villages and many many awful things more" Miroku said in a serious tone, always looking at my eyes. My respiration was accelerated and Sango tried to comfort me. Miroku continued, "Three, let's call them _major demons_ freed from a seal made by Lady Midoriko 200 years ago. 'The Gods of Hell' as they call themselves, are horrorific demons who look for the path of supremacy, absorbing the two ways they can be destroyed: the good and evil." Miroku paused, and I wait silent. "In what way I'm involved?!?" I asked bemused, I really didn't wanted to hear the response. Miroku sighed and Sango stroked my hand.  
"Lady Kagome, these three demons are looking for _ the representants of good and evil._"  
"Good and evil?"  
"In other words, the most powerful priestess and the supreme demon." Miroku finished his speech waiting for my response. Sango took his hand. "You see kagome you must go." She said. My throat felt dry. No,no, no. I must protect my son.  
"But Kikyo is the major priestess..." I said trembling, Miroku answered me." They attacked her thinking that she _was_ the major priestess, which is not. InuYasha left because of that, he wanted to know who are they, even though he's a half demon so he's not the representant of evil. But you are the major priestess now Lady Kagome. You know she is not the real Kikyo."  
"So-" I said with my dull voice. "The representant of evil?, the demon who is?" I asked, I felt my heart stabbed. My eyes weep. Now everything was so clear...  
"It's InuYasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru." Miroku cleared with a sad tone.  
_No. No. No._ My head felt dizzy. These demons were the reason Sesshomaru left me. That night, he said a sad good bye. That's why he get rid of me that night, and the entire life. No. So he's supposed to die? He have no salvation? Sesshomaru, my only one, my true love...The night we were together was his farewell...He threw me inside the well in order to protect me...so he can die in peace...No, not Sesshomaru please. Now my only love could die. NO!  
My vision went blurry. I wanted to empty my stomach and cry until my eyes dried. _"Kagome?!", "Kagome?!","Kagome?!"_ faint voices called my name and hit my ears. The world turned black, I felt my heart stopping. Sesshomaru. No! please not him! I had no senses. Sesshomaru, my heart sobbed. I fainted...  
_Why? Why him? Why me? Why now?..._


	4. NIGHTMARES

**"Kikyo, please DIE AND LET LIVE!!! "**_-Steph xDD_

**...O...**

**Chapter IV**

**NIGHTMARES **

Three black silhouettes , surrounding Sesshomaru and me. Destroying my dreams. Killing my only love in front of me. Kidnapping my son. Devouring my heart...

I opened my eyes in horror, my entire body was covered in sweat, my respiration was uneven...

I don't know how much I slept, but when I opened my eyes the dazzling light of the stunning crescent moon in he dark, starry sky hit my dreary face. I laid in one side of my body, looking through the window at the arc-shaped moon. Soon, my eyes filled with warm tears. I remembered the nightmares during my faint. Those damned demons. My face wept at these awful dreams, my hands went to my belly, my heart ached. This wasn't fair.

_Life is not fair. In my opinion every little creature in this world have the right to be happy, to be loved. Why am I the exception? Pure crap. Maybe I'm damned...love is not for me...neither happiness..._

I remained silent for a long moment, I looked at the moon again. A crescent moon...All that I wanted, is to saw his flawless, god-like face again. _Come for me foul!!.. _My soul begged.

I shuted my eyes.

"Kagome?" someone called me, I opened my eyes and sat still. Lady Kaede was coming to my direction with a bowl of food. "Finally you're awake..What are ye doing here child?" She asked and handled a rice ball to me. My stomach made a growl. I don't remember how much time I have without eating and I know is no good for little puppy,but i wasn't in the mood for eat. I don't even know how much I remained unconscious, geez. "Thanks. How much I slept?" my voice broke, and I took the food. The depression of my voice caught her attention.

"For a while." She nodded and sat next to me. I was looking at the food in my hands. I was sure I would puke it if I eat it, maternity plus depression equals vomit. Awesome. Kaede looked for my gaze, but I didn't look at her. She sighed.

"Eat please Kagome." Kaede said placing one hand on my shoulder."Is _no_ good for the child."

I gasped.

The rice ball rolled on the floor.

"Wh-what?!" I said exasperated and totally bemused. How does she knows? I tried to look at her face, Kaede was looking at me fixedly. Awise old woman, how could I hide something from her? I felt stupid.

"Kagome, I'm old enough to know when a maiden is pregnat, ye know?" Kaede said taking my hand."Ye look very worried, girl."

"Kaede...I can't--now you know why I can't go back" I whispered.

"But ye know now about the Gods of Hell? as soon as they found you-- "

"NO! they wont!" I interrupted her. "I need to protect him. My child can't live in my era, he's--" I struggle to say it "not normal."

"Kagome?, heavens, what have you done?" she told me astonished.

"A summer-love thing." I managed a dark chuckle, tears wept my face.

"People will talk, you're a priestess" She whispered.

"I really don't care about _that _fact. Let's say subject died on a civil war. There. Piece of cake." I said sarcasticly.

"I'm serious Kagome..."

Why so serious Kaede?? My mind asked. A dark grin appeared in my face.

"Same here." I growled.

"Don't you think the child's father have the right to know about his baby." _Right? _That was it. The _OMG-THIS-IS-TOO-MUCH _button was pushed. I stared to cry harder.

"Of course he have the _right_" I snarled. "But he don't care about _us_. He-- he don't love me, I think. So, I can take care of _my_ child alone. He wont know about my baby. I don't need him." What a lie. "Don't you think my scent is strong enough?!?--" I stopped. Uh-oh. Too much information. I looked at other place, away from her face. Kaede sighed.

"Indeed. Ye are a strong woman, too strong to be in-love of a demon". She nodded. I gasped, a tear ran among my cheek.

"Exactly..." I gritted my teeth and stood up.

"Where are ye going?" She asked.

"I need a shower." I managed to say between sobs, never looking at her.

"InuYasha isn't here still, so don't worry for him." Relief came out of me in form of a sigh. I nodded.

Outside the house the atmosphere was the same...dismal. I could feel the aura purifying at the touch with my skin. I went to the Forest of No Return, directly to the Sacred Tree...

When I arrived, I sat on the foot of the tree, my hands supporting my head. My mind stared to wonder again and again about my fate, with no love...

_Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru..._

_STOOOOOOOOP!!! _I hissed to my mind, and tears ran on my cheeks. So much love...from me to him..and...I don't even know...if he loves me...

damn...

I feel myself observed. I was expecting InuYasha or someone else so I looked up. I couldn't believe who I was looking at. _Finally!! _My senses stopped. My heart melted. My soul smiled. But at the same time...I felt so angry...


	5. The Unforgettable One

**• "Love him, love him, love him. Just this night. Your last night" - Kagome's conscience xDD ** -_Steph xDD_  
** ...O...  
Chapter V  
The Unforgettable One **

My respiration was uneven. I couldn't believe what my eyes were looking. I could feel how my heart revived when I met his precious, amber eyes. I wanted to hug him, bury my face in his perfect chest, to cry happily in his arms. _NOOOO!_ My arrogant mind stopped my desires. _ ..He wasn't there when you most needed him...He didn't came for you...He didn't care of you...both of you..._ I shook my head and managed to stood up. Even though I knew I desired to kiss him, my sad and selfish thoughts were right too.  
I clenched my teeth at his presence. It was so hard to be mad with a perfect being as him. My throat made a awkward sound, my muscles went numb and stupid hot tears wept my cheeks. This was the perfect moment to told him about little puppy, about our proof of love...  
"What are _you_ doing here?!" _What?!?!...wow, so forget about the last thing I said..._A frown descomposed his still face. His voice was an angry whisper. His disapproving golden eyes met mine; and I felt like if he could rip my head off, absolutely he would do it. A shiver ran throught my spine. The sweat in my forehead was cold, as cold as him.  
"I-" My weak, coward voice whispered. "I came back."  
"WHY?!" Sesshomaru growled and he approached to my side, my eyes went widen at his greatness. "You don't belong here! You shall go!" His killing words were stabbing my heart._ So he did use me?? just as a hobby?? nothing real??_ I swept my tears with my hand.  
"I'm not here for _you_!" I snarled to him. "You're not _that_ important, you know?" I told him between sobs. His face was mad still. This was pissing me off. Why my suffering didn't touch him? This is so cruel. An angry sigh came out of his perfect lips.  
"Do I have to take you to your rabbit hole and throw you in again?" He asked sacasticly, and didn't look at my pathetic, spoiled face. I took deep breaths at his dark humor. When I noticed I was hyperventilating, _Where are the paper bags, dammit!! _. I just wanted to punch him right in the face. A little smile appeared in my gloomy face at the thought of punching "Sesshomaru's perfect face".  
"I'm not a piece of junk, you idiot!" I growled, and for my stupid surprise he chuckled. His laugh was the most beautiful sound I have heard for a while. However, it angried me more. How can I hate something I love so much? Again, love is the most cruel thing in the entire world...  
"Alas,I must say that I missed the way you refer to me" He chuckled again, and approached to my side, my body trembled at the touch of the air that had surrounded his scent. Sesshomaru half smiled at my reaction." So interesting..." Sesshomaru whispered to himself and then sighed. He shuted his eyes, as if he was remembering something inside his head. I did know what he was replaying in his memories, the same thing I replayed over and over again in my head too...The proof I just was expecting from him...  
"Why you didn't come for me?" I dare to ask him, my voice shook and my throat burned. I just wanted to know and I really need to tell him about _our_ son. As usual, he didn't answer, a pair of sad yellowish eyes met mine. I froze. When I looked deep inside that gaze, I just wanted to hug him, to comfort his pain. I walked to his direction, he reacted and snarled "Non of your concern." My entire self couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
"Se-Sesshomaru!!!" My voice broke, and by this I caught his attention. "Since--since we were together _everything_ , you listen dog?, everything about you is concern of mine!!" He turned his face away form mine, and again, he killed me..._ you bastard!!_. "Before-" I managed to say between sobs and gritted teeth, "--before you say something that kill me, I have to say that I love you, and that's why I care of you." Now, and finally, he froze still and kept his breath.  
"Liar..." I looked at him bewildered, Sesshomaru said looking suspiciously at me. I stare still at him. "Dare to lie, Kagome. Tell me how many months have you bearing _my_ child." It even wasn't a question. It was a cruel fact. Sesshomaru looked at me directly to my eyes,I shocked.  
"Wh-what?!?!" I snarled, my head burned. Now, dog demons can now who is pregnant?!?! Lord, this is too much, they are hormone detectors?!. I felt that moment as the perfect for the puke-o-ton time. My head felt dazziling...I shuted my eyes...and then...  
I gasped.  
All of a sudden, Sesshomaru materialized in front of me, his warm hand petting my belly...  
A hot tear ran thought my shocked face...  
"Your scent is sweeter." He whispered in my ear stroking little puppy. "The blend of my blood and yours make that sweet scent..." I shivered, and he continued, "If you love me so much how you say, why didn't you tell me about?"  
"Y-you said it." I managed between trembling sobs. "My scent is sweeter, you never looked for me!!" He said nothing his face was gloomy. Silent fulled the moment. He wasn't looking at me and it angried me more.  
"It was in order to protect you, you wouldn't understand" He said looking away."This was the perfect moment to talk about, isn't it?" Sesshomaru said still strocking my belly, little puppy kicked and I sobbed. This was too much.  
"Of couse!!, how a poor little human wench would know?!?!" I cried "I'll take care of you, but don't wept" He said sadly.  
"I don't want your pitty!!" I snarled and clenched my teeth. "_My_ son is not your responsability. You would not hear about us never" I said crying. This was hard but he has to know that I'm strong enogh to take care of a half-demon."I'll left here with my son, and you'll be happy and no one will know that the "Great Lord of the Western Lands" has an affair with the stupidest priestess of all times in a moment of great pain in her life!!And these will be the last tears you see from me for youu!!" I cried and he sighed. Rage buried me in the ground. Sesshomaru has still his hand on my belly and told me "I, Sesshomaru, didn't force you." _GEEEEEZ!!!_ That was it!! OMG he's so innocent for his own good!  
"Sesshomaru please look at you!" I said sarcasticly, but it really seem that he didn't get it. "You came in the most important time in my life!! You're the most--" I struggled to say it "--Perfect being I have ever met!" I blushed and he arched one eyebrow. He wonder for a moment and said,  
"So tell me Kagome, it's this love thing you say _or_ it's lust?" My face went crimson red and he half smiled, dang!! "Of course is love!!! I love you sooo much!!" I cried embarrased still, For real?" He said, and met my gaze I melted at his glare. He approached his hand to touch my cheek I shutted my eyes, waiting for his touch. Nothing. Tears ran among my pale cheeks. I opened my eyes and said "Yes, for real..." and asked him "So...do you love me?? or I was a type of revenge against InuYasha or just a night??" My voice trembled at my own words. He released his hand from my tummy, and swept from there, I closed my eyes in agony.  
"PLEASE ANSWER MEE!!" I cried so hard, my heart burned "I HAVE TO KNOOW!!!" I sat on the tree's foot and cried a river. So this means a _Yes idiot little human I used you as my diversion!!_ NOOO!!  
"I sat slowy underneath the Sacred Tree, waiting for him to talk, but nothing came out of his lips. Little puppy kicked my belly, and I placed a hand where he touched me._ My son...It seems...that daddy doesn't...love us..._ My throat made a dreadful gasp, and my eyes wept.  
"You will never understand..." My eyes went widen looking for him. "Stay there!!" He yelled and I followed his instructions.I turned my body to the other side of the tree and he was there. I just don't wanted him to leave again, not again...  
I giggled and he remainded silent. "Alas, It have been a lot since I didn't hear your laugh..." I blushed where I was. "Since you were gone, my life have been a pain..."  
"Forgive me..." His voice went dull and I gasped. "It's nothing, don't worry!!" I yelled to comfort him. "Besides you are here finally..." I could hear a little chuckle... my heart revived.  
"Please, don't leave me..."I whispered.  
"I don't want you to die..." He whispered too.  
"No..Sessh--"  
"I want you to live, I don't want to pass Tenseiga over your body...not you..." Sesshomaru whispered.  
"I want to be by your side...I love you..."I whispered back.  
"Don't be so selfish, now it's you and the little creature...you must protect him."  
"I will. Next to you." Sesshomaru sighed,and I dared to quench one of the questions of the century "He's a half demon I thought you wouln't love him..."  
"So that was your fear?" My silence anwered his question.  
"Silly human..."  
"Bipolar demon..."  
"Excuse me?" He sighed, and a little smile appeared in my face..."He's a part of you and a part of me...is so different from the -half-breed- "  
"Oh." I just said, I didn't wanted to mention anything about stayed silent for a while...until I broke the ice again...  
"So why you get rid of me..that night? What do... I mean for you?" I juest really wanted to know it..to know about his feelings...  
"You're a noisy mortal!" He said and I stayed still, I needed to know..just to know...  
"I'm sorry but...why...??" I whispered. He said nothing...It was that bad?  
"How do I put it so you will understand?...hmmm" I waited silent, I heard a sigh. "Indeed, you want me to stay here" He chuckled and I waited again.  
"Always..." I whispered and he stopped laughing. The wind was the only sound around us until he said "Let me tell you a story."  
"A tale?" I asked bewildered ." About what?"  
"Silence, noisy human." I shused it.  
"More than a tale, is the respond for all your questions, and then, you shall understand _why_ I want you far away from me..." He seriously and I made no noisy. It seems that this "tale" what I needed to hear...

_...an I DO LOVE YOU from his lips..._


	6. The Maiden Who Changed a Heart

**THE TALE OF THE MAIDEN WHO CHANGED A HEART**

The trees were chattering their leaves at the dancing wind. I remained silent and I shutted my eyes, just waiting to hear his perfect voice. I thought for a moment, and I realized that this was the first time I have talked to him so much, also it was the first time his arrogant, flawless face looked so concerned. If all his worries were about those three demons, I'll fight to help him to defeat them. I'll give my life for him . I don't want him to fight alone, to be alone. No more. He was my world now; everything I need and want. I opened my eyes at this thought. I stared at the Sacred Tree's roots for a moment. The Tree have been always my favorite place and now Sesshomaru was part of it. I smiled recognizing that the Sacred Tree was bonded to my life.

"Why so quiet?" I heard his nice voice in form of a whisper came from behind of me. Sesshomaru's tone dazzled me from my thoughts.

"I'm waiting for you," I whispered dully. "Besides, you told me that I was a noisy human." I scolded him. I heard a light sigh and I reacted. My eyes went to in search for his face.

I tried to eye him, but it was useless. He was so perfectly hidden in the other side of the tree and he was so quiet and thoughtful as always, but somehow it scared me. This was kind of weird, Sesshomaru telling me a tale? So creepy I must add, and about what?

"I shall start." He finally said, and I kept it lightly chuckled at my curious silence."Kagome, this story is true, and it is the answer for many questions that are stuck in your head." I wanted to laugh, he knew me so well. "So," he started again, "remain silent,please and hear carefully." I nodded to myself embracing my legs, he lightly cleared his throat.

"Long ago, there was Supreme Demon who conquered and owned the Western Lands. He had a son, and he taught him to hate mortals and look at them as nothing. One day..." He paused a little bit, and I supposed that this was hard for him, "...his Father fell in love with a mortal wench. The Great Dog Demon's son couldn't understand how his Father overthrew his own words in such a way. Then, time passed, and the wench gave birth to the product of their despicable 'love'. His Father died saving this mortal having a miserable death. A damned half demon who was also the cause of his pathetic killed him. This killed his joy,his pride." I nodded again knowing that all this was his story, his life, his pain. "His heart froze still, no beating, no time for such useless emotions and feelings that were the source of his Father's weakness. He buried his stone heart deep inside his chest...forever.

"Days, months, years even centuries passed; and the new Lord of the Western Lands looked for the path of Supreme Conquest as his goal for life. He killed every demon that dared to say he was stronger than him. In his quest, he figured out that his Father left 'The Sword of Earth', Tetsusaiga, in his grave. The Great Dog Demon proceeded using his hated half brother in order to get the sword. To his surprise, his half brother was awake from his stupid spell, and by his side was, and odd human wench which glance through him was different from any mortal he saw in the past. " I could feel a smile on his face when he remebered how we met, I blushed where I was waiting for him to continue. "The Lord Demon didn't realized earlier. but something moved inside him every time he looked at her...no fear, no weakness, no supremacy over her, no nothing....Making us equal. Just a sparkle of braveness in her dark eyes.

"Neither him or his weak brother could take off the Tetsusaiga. To his surprise the one that blew the sword off was...her. That rare human, the one that didn't feared him, the one that looked at him as if they were equal. What was her? How could she do something like that? Indeed this one was no ordinary human. A rare one. No. A special one".

My cheeks burned, I felt them going crimson red, I waited for him again and he sighed,

"For days, her face was on his mind, he wanted to destroy that worthless feeling. But he couldn't. Time passed and she was still there in his mind every time he shutted his eyes. For his demise, he found another reason to hate to death his brother: he had the maiden's heart." For him, it seemed that everything he considered important was for this half breed's sake, not his. From the day he knew the truth about the owner of the maiden's heart, he buried more his vulnerable heart", He stopped with such a frustation that I shutted my eyes. Little puppy moved a little and it patted my belly.

"Indeed, this 'love' thing is such a great, cruel feeling..." he said sadly, "...because her face, her beautiful face was always in his mind. Always there, the spaceial human..." I stood still. I couldn't believe what I was hearing I just was hoping that it wasn't a dream. "The Lord Demon didn't want to enface it, but he loved every time he remembered her or when the air blowed her sweet scent to his face, buring his soul in her scent.

"It angried him. He considered himself perfect and that feeling, so unstable, wasn't really the meaning of it. In fact it was painful. He could feel a burden on his chest every time he watched her caring for his half brother, or when her pink silk cheeks wept with tears just for him.

"Every night, he observed her, he was astute enough to surpass the half breed's weak sense of smell, and watch his maiden. Her face was the most fragile thing he have ever seen, he wanted to protect her, to bury his face in her chest and he entirely his. But no, he was strong enough for such a weak desire as that. He wasn't like his Father in that part, and he was glad.

"He started to depart form her, he wanted to stay away just to forget her.

But it was nonsense, only with thinking in her he could really feel this immortality of his. He could fell the love. A painful, cruel emotion that made him turn back. So he decided then to take her, far away, just for him to talk her about his entirely unexpected ,odd feelings for her. Sesshomaru sighed, a long one and remained silent. I waited, I knew the next part, I just didn't want to hear it.

"The day he went for her, the Youkai tree called for his presence urgently. And just there, the Youkai Tree told him about the three demons - The Gods of Hell- would escape from the spell the priestess Midoriko put on their souls when they found that the Demon Sucker -Naraku- will be going to be killed and then when he was completly dead they'll broke the spell. The Youkai Tree told him about them and what they wanted: the incarnation of good and evil, demonstrating the supreme spiritual and demonic power in Earth that centuries ago, the Lord's Father and this woman Midoriko were the incarnations and they fought together to put an end to it, and as always, they failed. He knew it then, now a new battle approached waiting for him. Knowing that he was the incarnation of evil, he did knew who was the 'good one' His maiden. And he'd never make her fight with him. Not even if that cost his life." My throat was suddenly dry and a sob was stuck, I tried to pull back the tears of my eyes not to let them weep my cheeks. I shut my eyes.

"Time passed and the grew sad, so sad, that he couldn't even touch knew that by going for her she could be target of the demons. One day he made his mind. He would leave his damned half brother take the glory when killing Naraku and choose the dead woman, he would take his beloved maiden and put her safe. Then he could die in peace." My voice made an odd sound...Sesshomaru my Sesshomaru...hot tears appeared in my eyes but I restraint them. I couldn't cry.

"Alas, the half breed chose the dead woman, and her vulnerable heart filled with hate, she ran away. He reached for her, she was everything he wanted. Everything. Then by talking with her for the first time, he fall in love completly. He knew he was persive enough to steal a kiss from her silken lips. And he did. He found that she felt something for him, his heart rejoiced. She didn't ran from him, she did trembled a little," I smiled and I could feel the smile on his tone. "but she was his all his, her lips were sweet as sugar and her skin so soft so...perfect, just as her beautiful scent. But then he just put her safe as he said." He paused a little, "he took her to the Bone Eater Well, and threw her inside, she struggled. She wanted to be with him, his heart reacted and he just managed to ask for her pardon , he kissed her warm forehead and gave her a necklace that belonged to his Mother in order to never let her forget him and with the other gift he gave her it was stupid to think about forget him, a child would be a part of him. Then he let her go. His heart collapsed. The Lord demon thought he wolud be never able to see her again, but at last, she was to be safe, for away form him."

I stood in shock.

"Three months passed and he just wandered around the place. She took his heart with her too. He wondered about the features of his child, or even the face of him. One day, three days to be exact, the sweet scent returned. This lovely scent of his beloved one. He wanted to go and take her into his arms, forever. To have her away from danger and have their son together. But he couldn't face it. He didn't wanted to see her angry face, her hate for him. But one day, exactly today he was brave enough, and went to her maiden's place apologize and explain everything. She told him that she hated him (just what he feared) and that she would never cry for him again." My eyes filled with tears and sobs broke my throat, he stood still.

He knew it.

He wanted me since the beginning.

He didn't lied.

"But apparently she failed, and this Lord Dog Demon just want to say: I love you, I do love you. I have never felt something like this before. Thank you. my dear Kagome."

Hot tears run through my face.

I stand up and run to the other side of the tree "Oh Sesshomaru!" My voice broke between cries, he caught me in the air into his arms and held me tight to his heart, I felt a kiss on my hair. I embraced him even harder.

"I love you!" I said.

"I love you too...even more." Sesshomaru said, holding me in his arms just making my little dream came true. And then, between tears, he kissed my lips.


End file.
